


6-2

by Sudongxx26



Category: yoonjae
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sudongxx26/pseuds/Sudongxx26





	6-2

热水渐渐地浸满浴缸，金在中用手试了试，好像有点烫，就又开了凉水加进去。郑允浩站在旁边，浴室有点小，两个人站在里边显得有些挤了。热气也冒得到处都是，把洗漱台的镜子都糊上一层水雾，熏得金在中的脸也红红的，郑允浩额头已经开始冒汗。

那人调好水温，微微低着头走了出去。郑允浩衣服脱得有点艰难，左手没有办法用力，t恤卡在腰间一直脱不下去。

金在中在衣柜里翻找了许久，自己这几年虽然也有在健身，但和郑允浩相比还是瘦了很多，已经不能像高中那样衣服混着穿了吧，那人也不知道是怎么长的，好像比以前更高更壮了。

好不容易找到一套穿起来有点偏大的睡衣，听见浴室里的传来的水声，却有点犹豫要不要进去了。

他觉得自己耳朵有点发热，只是送个衣服而已，干什么紧张成这个样子？点点也偏过头看着他，好像在好奇爸爸为什么站在浴室门口一动不动。

虽然知道这么小的儿子是不会觉得有什么不对的，但他还是立刻做贼心虚般地推门走了进去。

浴室里飘满了不属于自己的信息素味道，混合着热气一起侵入他的毛孔，让人有点站不稳。

从内心深处升起的东西要把理智扫地出门，金在中把衣服放在旁边的凳子上，想快点逃离，然而郑允浩的样子却让他猛地有点揪心。

那人弯着膝盖靠在浴缸里，身上的衣服却只脱了一半，脸上带着尴尬的笑，有点不好意思地望着他。

“你...衣服脱不下来吗？”

金在中皱了皱眉，都怪郑允浩和他说话一直带着笑，他又忘了那人手臂上还绑着绷带受着伤。

“没关系，随便洗洗就好了。”

这像什么话，金在中有点生气，都这么大的人了还是学不会照顾好自己。他有点堵气地走近，甚至都忘了现在的气氛有多暧昧。

“我帮你。”

说出这话自己也吓一跳，但既然已经开了口，那无论如何是不能反悔了。

郑允浩也不拒绝，一脸“那麻烦你了”的表情，任凭那人略微有点发抖的手指带着衣服触过自己的皮肤，圆润的指头带着和浴室里的温度截然相反的冰凉，被它抚过的地方都汗毛倒竖。金在中弯下腰，好看的脸近在咫尺，小巧的鼻尖反着光，带着有点急促的呼吸，粉嫩的嘴唇被牙齿咬得充血。

透过薄薄的衬衫领子，能看到那人脖颈和锁骨已经泛起一层粉红。有什么东西聚集在自己下腹，带着比水温更高的温度。信息素被释放得更放肆，金在中好像察觉了自己的异样，整张脸都红了起来。

郑允浩咽了咽口水，他不知道这样下去，自己的意志力还能支撑多久，可能一开始利用那人的善良想得寸进尺讨到一点甜头，就是个错误的想法，最后受罪的依然还是自己。

“在中...”

衣服已经被脱下来丢在一边，胯下的东西涨得难受，他只能轻轻唤着他的名字，想要用这种方式让那人留在这里的时间更久一点。

“你坐出来。”

金在中声音低低的，抬头看着他，眼睛已经被浑浊的东西染上。并没有明白那人的意思，但就像被妖女蛊惑，郑允浩从浴缸里转身，已经涨大了的阴茎完全暴露在那人面前，而只是这样被他注视着，就又肉眼可见地变得更大了。

金在中觉得自己的行为有点变质，郑允浩的头发湿湿的，有水滴从他的喉结滑过，其实很快就能脱下来的衣服，自己却有意无意地放缓了速度。他手臂的肌肉比以前好像更坚实了一些，还是让人安心的体温，但绷带下还透着血，让人看得心疼。

他觉得自己的情绪好像被满屋子的alpha信息素安抚，理智好像也渐渐飘远，本能想要享受这种被信息素包裹的感觉。在发觉水里的那人已经起了反应时，事情的发展就超过了自己可以控制的预期。他安慰自己，绝对不是因为自己心里想要接近的欲望，只是对受伤的人的一点补偿而已。

它太大了，好像比上次见他还要大。金在中蹲在地上，顺着那人结实的大腿往上摸，手握住柱身轻轻撸动的时候，能听见它的主人发出忍不住的喘息。

这样就很舒服吗？你知道的，我还可以让你更舒服的。

手里的东西一跳一跳的，好像有属于自己的生命。不知道在和谁较劲，反正理智是早就不复存在。金在中低下头，轻轻含住它的顶端，身体的本能被唤醒，他伸出舌头轻轻舔舐，就像在吃什么美味的东西。从头部一寸寸舔到底部的囊袋，好像要把整根东西都吃干净。熟悉的味道扑面而来，金在中闭上了眼睛，把它更深地含了进去。

郑允浩想要闭上眼，因为眼前的画面实在是过于刺激人的理智，但他没有办法移开眼睛，只能任凭视觉和生理的快感吞噬着自己。

被包裹在金在中温暖的口腔里，还抵着柔软的上颚，坚硬的牙齿都被收了起来，只有粉嫩的小舌头轻轻滑过。忍不住地抓住那人的头发，却因为害怕扯痛他而不敢太过用力，最后的自控力就要被消耗殆尽。

金在中加快了吞吐的速度，眼睛微张地往上看，对上那人颜色更深的眼眸。不知道是取悦这个alpha的本能还是什么，自己的身体也已经开始产生细微的变化，湿滑的体液正从不可说的地方缓缓聚集。他感觉到嘴里的东西开始发颤，把它吐了出来，紧接着脸上就被喷射出来的精液弄得脏兮兮。

浴室里交织着两人重重的呼吸声，郑允浩似乎有点抱歉，扯过纸帮他擦拭着脸上的液体。抚过温热的嘴唇时，听见那人喉咙里控制不住地哽咽了一声。

“在中....对不起...”

郑允浩觉得有点慌，要是金在中继续待在这里，那他可能就再也顾不了那么多了。那人依然还红着脸，但理智好像恢复了一些。

“我出去了，你注意伤口。”

浴室门被“砰”地关上，那人像只兔子一样跑掉了。


End file.
